


The Prince and the Pauper - Viktuuri

by AwesomeMcRuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I usually work on this at like, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying my best but, M/M, Midnight, NO ONE KNOWS, Soulmates AU, fluff maybe, i guess lol, oh well, royal au, slow burn????, smut MAYBE, where will this go??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMcRuff/pseuds/AwesomeMcRuff
Summary: Yuri dreams of meeting Prince Viktor and hoping to be his soulmate, but it's hard to catch his eye as a mere servant to the castle.  A ball is coming up where the prince is supposed to meet his soulmate. But after Yuri tries to peak in and find the prince, he meets someone mysterious...and interesting.Idk what I'm doing y'all, this doesn't really follow the plot of the Princess and the Pauper (sorry) but hey, let's see where this goes lol





	1. Get Ready, Yuri!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy! This turned into a slowburn without me trying, so oof

A bracelet that connects you to your soulmate. As soon as you see them and they see you, it appears. You could just glance at each other, and there they'll be. Doesn't matter when or where, a black yarn bracelet will appear on your left wrist. They always have unique and intricate designs, but always match the bracelet of the other soulmate’s.

At least that's what Phichit always said. He was a big sap and always teased Yuri about a certain...crush of his. It was always friendly though, so there were no hard feelings. He would tell Yuri all the lavish things that would happen once Yuri met his soulmate, and he just couldn't tell what Phichit was making up and what was true. They all sounded lovely though.

Yuri knew he shouldn't fantasize about who his soulmate was, but that certainly didn't stop him. He was a simple servant to the King and Queen of Stammi Vicino, his family had always served them. He didn't mind, it gave him a place to stay, and the King and Queen were very nice. At least most Kings and Queens were. 

Phichit was the stable boy. Yuuri was scrubbing windows outside one day when he saw Phichit and they started talking. Yuri just _ happens _ to always get jobs near the stable now.

"Did you hear the news?" Phichit excitedly waved to Yuri as he saw him walking towards the stables, holding a bucket. He replied, "Do you mean the ball tomorrow? Why?"

"A _certain someone_ is gonna be there trying to find his soulmate! You should try and get in there!" Phichit spilled. A light blush crossed Yuri's cheeks. _A certain someone? He couldn't possibly try and get close to_ him! 

"You're crazy, I could never dream of getting on the same floor as him! I'd probably trip over myself, or, or id say something weird and he'd never want to talk or look at me again!" Yuri nearly dropped the bucket of water he was holding. Phichit sighed and slung his arm around his friend. "You think the Prince Viktor would be that mean?"

"N-No! He would never be mean!" Yuri bristled. Phichit smiled and winked, "It's decided then! I'll talk to the higher-ups and secure you a deal for Friday!"

Yuri had no idea how Phichit could do something like that on such short notice, even if he _ was _ close to the Headmistress. That was certainly a big job though, serving right in front of the prince. What would he do? What would he say? He couldn't say anything! _ But all it takes is a look, right? Just one look and then it's decided. _

Yuri had finished his chores around the outside castle and wished Phichit good luck as they both walked away. Yuri was filled with worry, but tomorrow would still come. When the Headmistress assigned orders, Yuri's fate was set. He would have to try not to be too disappointed when the time came. _ Take deep breaths, everything will be...fine, _ Yuri had trouble convincing himself.

“Get to sleep, Yuri,” his mom patted his back and smiled, “we have a big day tomorrow.” He nodded and headed to his bed. One thought remained as he laid down, staring at the ceiling. It haunted him, he didn’t want to think about the possibility, but he could not get rid of it._ What if he wasn’t Viktor’s soulmate? _

Yuri felt way too tired to get up at 6 am, he just could not fall asleep last night. All these worries floating through his head, it was impossible trying to sleep. Eventually, it was morning and he had to get ready. His stomach churned at the thought of the upcoming task and ball. So many things could go wrong, how could he possibly stay calm?

He eventually made it to the task board. He quietly looked for his name as people crowded around him. “_ Yuri Katsuki” _ he found, his heart pounding. His finger slid across the paper to find, _ ”Outside windows, East wing. Stand by when guests arrive for more instructions.” _

His heart dropped. This meant he wouldn’t even be able to get _ near _ Viktor, let alone see him. _ The ball will be in the middle of the castle, far away from where I could ever get. Of course, Phichit wouldn’t be able to strike me a deal, what was I thinking? I should have never gotten my hopes up, this was my fault. _

Yuri’s face struggled to stay neutral as these thoughts raced through his head. He walked away, as that was the only thing he really could do at this point. Everyone started to shuffle along as well, and he became lost in the crowd. All he needed to do was watch the person’s feet move in front of him. _ Focus on that, just focus on that, _Yuri thought to himself.

He arrived at the East Wing feeling better. He looked up to see Phichit looking apologetically at him. Yuri gave a faint smile to his friend. Phichit did everything he could for him, and he decided that would be enough for him. Phichit walked to meet Yuri, “I’m sorry Yuri, no matter what I said she just wouldn’t hear it! I think she was already very frazzled because of what needed to be prepared for the ball. But that’s okay, we can just sneak away when we’re done!”

“I don’t know, Phichit. You just said that the Headmistress is already very stressed, I can’t imagine what kind of trouble we’d get into if she caught us.” Yuri argued. As much as he would love to just get away from everything, he had a duty. Phichit sighed.

“I thought you’d say that. Here,” he threw him an apple, “I figured you were probably too overwhelmed to remember to eat so I grabbed something for you.” Yuri thanked him and bit into the apple. His stomach had started to not appreciate his choice to not eat breakfast. Once he finished the apple, he got to work.


	2. Who's this young fellow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, who's this new person we're seeing?

The sun was starting to set as Yuri and Phichit finished up their work. People would start arriving at the castle soon, you could even feel the tension in the air. Yuri stepped back to look at his work. There were people still above him three-quarters of the way done with the other floors, but thankfully Yuri only had to worry about the first floor. He looked over at Phichit who walked out of the stable area.

“Are you done as well? Great! We can walk over to the Headmistress and get new assignments,” he smiled. Yuri was grateful he had a friend like him. He always knew how to help the situation. He replied, “If you want to sneak away that’s fine, I’m not stopping you. After everything you’ve done for me right now, you deserve it!”

“Aw, Yuri! Are you sure? I don’t wanna leave you at the castle all alone,” Phichit said. They started to walk to the doors that lead to the Headmistress’ office. Yuri said, “It’s fine, I promise! I’ll head to the office alone, I’ll be okay. Plus we’d probably be separated by our duties anyways, so don’t worry about me.” Phichit wished him good luck and thanked him, then went off in the opposite direction. Yuri shook his head and smiled. Phichit was a little  _ too _ good at sneaking off, but what can he say? When you have a chance to take a break, take it.

He eventually made it to a little office in the basement of the castle. Candles flickered against the wall softly. He opened the doors to see a woman surrounded by stacks of papers. She had a very concentrated look on her face, and took no notice to the door opening or closing behind him. It’s either that or she just didn’t care at the moment. He called out softly to catch her attention, “Ms. Lilia?”

She raised her head and looked him up and down. She barked, “Are you done?” and looked back down at what she had been reading.

“Ah, yes, Headmistress. Is there anything else you’d like me to do?” Yuri tentatively replied. She brought her head up a little bit, as if to go through a checklist of things that needed to be done. She eventually said, “You can sweep the patio in the garden, just try not to attract the attention of the guests, ok? I wouldn’t want them getting lost in the tiny maze and complaining all because they heard a noise from you.”

“Yes, Ms. Lilia. Thank you,” he nodded and exited the cramped office. It was always best to not spend  _ too  _ much time “annoying” Ms. Lilia, Yuri learned.

_ Try not to attract attention? That’ll be easy, _ Yuri thought to himself.  _ Sweeping isn’t so bad, at least I don’t need to carry around a bucket of water. _ He opened a gate in the hedge maze that led to the shed, a musty little wooden place. He grabbed a broom and went into the maze. He turned left and right a couple times before he came to an area of blooming flowers and a fairytale swing. Yuri realized he had never been here before, and with only the very top of the sun peaking over the horizon, it looked magical. This place was amazing.

As he came to the center of the little clearing, he noticed a light coming from the opposite direction of the sun. He glanced over and saw a little pathway leading away from the garden. The rest of the view was blocked by a tall hedge, so all Yuri could see was a grassy path leading away. He wondered what could be over there.  _ The path will still be there after I’m done sweeping, so the sooner I finish, the sooner I will be able to go and see where the area will lead _ , Yuri thought. So he started to sweep away.

After a while of making sure the patio looked as nice as possible for anyone who happened to come across it, he looked up and saw that the night sky now had stars dotting it. Since the only light that showed was coming from around the corner and the moon, the place upon looking again had a new type of magic in it. The flowers almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. He smiled a bit and set his broom against the swing, then turned and went to the grass path.

It led to a long narrow walkway that followed the corners of the castle a ways down. The light was very bright on the other side of the wall, so he walked further. Once he got to it, he peaked past the wall ending to see huge windows showing right into the ballroom. He gasped a bit, but marveled at how beautiful it was. Women and men were dancing in pairs, he could see some of them had black yarn soulmate bracelets, but most of them didn’t. Each dress and tuxedo had vibrant colors to them, complimenting the person who was wearing them. The room was filled with candelabras and glass chandeliers that made the light bounce all around them. The floors were sparkling and had brown, white, and grey patterns adorned with gold lining. The ceilings arched high above, all were filled to the brim with gorgeous paintings. Yuri stared in awe.

When he was able to get a hold of himself, he started searching for Viktor in the crowd after he couldn’t find him on the throne that sat between the two stairways leading to the second floor. The King and Queen were sitting next to the empty throne, looking a bit worried but acting like they were trying to hide it. He searched and searched the crowd, trying to find a tall, long and silver-haired man but could find no one who matched the description.

He panicked and thought,  _ What if Viktor found his soulmate already? This  _ is  _ a party to find him one! What was I thinking of looking for him, I should’ve never tried! This is my fault. _ He looked at the ground for a while before turning around. The light faded and turned to just moonlight after him walking for a bit, but then he heard a rustle. Yuri froze, he had been lost in his own thoughts and had no idea what was happening. 

“H-Hello? Who’s, who’s here?” Yuri called out. He hadn’t moved a muscle, he was terrified.  _ What if it was a thief? There’s no way I can defend myself! What even is there around me to use as a weapon? _ Yuri thought. Another rustle came closer this time, and then a hooded person hurled themselves through the hedge to the left of Yuri. He nearly fainted he got so scared, but all he did was yelp. The person now in front of him looked up in surprise and then quickly went over and put a hand over Yuri’s mouth. Panting, the person whispered in a deep voice, “Shh! I’m very sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you but please don’t tell anyone I’m here!”

Yuri was too stunned to say anything. What could he even say at this moment? He was getting more scared by the minute, and who could blame him! The person glanced behind as of to notice the hole the put in the hedge. They looked back towards Yuri to see him very well near trembling and whispered, “Come with me!”


End file.
